JJBA Fan Series: Lost Memories
by anonymousyoshi1
Summary: Shizuka Joestar Runs away from home, and then her stand evolves, and she ain't the innocent baby you remember from Part 4/Diamond is Unbreakable...


Author's Note (read before continuing): This is presented like how (I'd think) Araki Would imagine something like this, so no hardcore shipping, no trolling, and no over sexualiztion. I want you to read each chapter with an open mind... Honestly I didn't know if I should rate this fic "M" (for it's disturbing scenes (trust me, It probably won't be the last), mature themes, and kind of ecchi scenes) or a "T" (for those parts not being too mature to warrant he latter rating), but since Viz's T+ rating is kind of somewhere between a high end PG-13 rated film and lower end R-Rated film, This would fall more into the lower end R-Rating half. So if you're sensitive to anything presented here (lying about your age or not), leave ASAP!

* * *

Part 1: Invisible Fist

* * *

New York; 2016

Crime is still going on New York, one of the most wanted is known as the "Invisible Fist" With a feminine voice and charges include (but are not Limited too) assault, stealing, Fight in a Fight to the death, and the cops are still searching everywhere. But an aging Suzi Q. Joestar Sends a distress call via email. The Email goes something like this:

Dear Friends and family of Shizuka;

I just would like to know where Shizuka's been, I had a quarrel her about with her stand , but She ran away from home. I pray to god that someone could find my 17 year old daughter, Remember she's invisible sometimes, so If you notice something like a floating object, it's probably her doing. I've heard a rumor that She's "Invisible fist"so be on the lookout. If I could, I'd like to hug her one more Time before I get Too old) Please find My Daughter ASAP. I don't want to have my baby to die...

Thanks,

Suzi Q.

Speedwagon Foundation members are searching every district of Manhattan. Josuke Higashigaka (looking a bit Muscular and keeping the Elvis look) goes to an Ice Cream place and notices a Cookies and Creme on a sugar cone Flying in midair, with no one else other than a Ice cream salesman... Josuke Buys a Root Beer sundae for him and the mysterious girl and exchanges small talk. "So I heard that the Cubs Have potential, if ya think about it" The Invisible Girl said "bleah!" Josuke Pulls out Shizuka's 8th Grade photo asked "Do You Know who this girl is?" And The teen responded with "Blow me!" and she flicks off Josuke. Before she could get too far, Josuke tells her "Wait, I just want to talk you" and Teen talked back with "Go away!" "But this is something important, this is about your family and stand" The Invisible girl turns visible Revealing a short cyan dyed hair, with a broken heart tank top, a green & yellow Jacket, and a Pink, red, and orange pair of goggles (with and says "Huh? Tell me more... " Josuke replies with "Sure, just head to the Joestar Place at 1960 Luckyland Avenue in the Bronx"

After they go on the subway Josuke tells Shizuka "You and I are technically Sisters. Ya see, I was born out of an affair from Joseph Joestar and..." Shizuka responds with "Yeah Yeah, sure. I've heard enough!" Josuke said "Which part offended you, Joseph? The affair? What?" Shizuka frustratedly said "That's not something you ask people..."

When they got on a taxi the rest of the trip, they both sulked and looked away from each other. When they did get to 1960 Luckyland Ave. they slowly reached for the door, only to be surprised to find Suzi Q. with her head off her body and a katana hole through her upper back to her stomach, and a mysterious man with a large hat and a leather Trenchcoat come in for 5 seconds only to disappear afterwards... Shizuka was bawling her eyes out on Josuke's shoulder, and she even told Josuke, "This is my fault, if I didn't hate my mama so much that I ran away only to pickpocket for motel money for the day. Stands aren't all what they're cracked out to be!"

Part 2: I'm a JoJo?!

* * *

Josuke calmed Shizuka down before her stand fully activating. "you ready to talk?" Josuke asked. Shizuka responded "Sure?" Josuke starts expositing:

Morioh Town: 1999

*flashback start* "March 1999, a 3 month old baby was in her mom's arms when a arrow hit the baby in the cheek, the baby dropped her rattle, and her pacifier fell out of her mouth, then uncontrollably crying harder and harder. The mother Checked her Diaper and she told her husband, "Our Daughter is crying and she doesn't need a diaper change." The Father Angrily Responded with "DAMMIT, get that arrow off of her face ASAP!" her mom took out the arrow and she said Noticing her disappearing faster as her crying "just did, but it's getting worse, not only is she hurt, and her crying is slowly amping up to 11, she's disappearing!" her father seeing the blood coming from her cheek and thinking she's thirsty so he told the mother "i'll Get a bandage and some baby formula..." Just seconds before the baby disappeared, the father tried to get ready, but the baby disappeared, the mom's hands disappeared (resulting into her Dropping the Baby, and the baby walked out the dog door, then roaming around Morioh. The parents decide to look for the missing child with a search party. just a month after she was assumed dead, Joseph and I found an invisible baby, and why we didn't tell the newspapers and/or set up found child posters around Morioh, I don't know how Joseph didn't know of the story, but he can be stubborn sometimes..." *flashback end*

Josuke tells Shizuka while cleaning her makeup "Let me remove that Blush of your Face..." and Josuke notices a brownish-red scar, and Yells out "OH MY GOD! It's the baby that disappeared in March of 1999..." "Take off the jacket for a few seconds" Josuke continued. Shizuka took off her jacket and Josuke noticed a purple star on her Right Shoulder. He Reacted to it like "Are You by any chance, A REAL JOJO!?" Shizuka went "Huh?" and Josuke replied with "Your name Shizuka could be read as Jo, and you have the birthmark, I'm in utter shock." Shizuka said "Let me explain..."

*flashback start* ""Daddy" Joseph Joestar was dying and we had one final hug before he died of old age... That gave me a Joestar Birthmark (as you call it), but If I may explain my stand, I ran away from home and look at the City, and went down Chinatown, and found a "Jump Comics" seller. I looked at the cover art from these comics and noticed a picture of my late daddy from his young adult years. I asked the sell er "how much for the comics?" He answered "20 dollar or multiple of five for 90 dollar." I got angry and turned invisible. A stalker Gave me an arrow on my boob, and I suddenly I gained fighting abilities, and killed the seller... I just love killing people who piss me off." *flashback end*

Josuke plead "I want the cute kid that cute kid I knew from 1999 back" Shizuka told Josuke while she was Flipping him off "Piss off! That kid's gone." Josuke yelled "I'm Ashamed to have you as a half sister, and a JoJo!" Shizuka used her Stand: Achtung Baby (NOW known as Achtung Babe) and taunted Josuke with "I'm gonna enjoy killing a stand user, WELCOME TO DIE JOSUKE!" Josuke summoned Crazy Diamond and Shizuka said "DORARARARARARARARARARA!" While doing fast punching, and Knocked Josuke to the ground...

Part 3: The Dark Bow and Arrow (mild fanservice alert)

* * *

Josuke, Rising from the ground, thought to himself "Is that... my stand's cry?" and when noticed his flesh on his chest disappeared, exposing his rib cage plus everything else visible behind his ribcage, He thought to himself, "The bitch's stand is invisible, so I need to find her before she strikes again. If only I could find her." The fight continued as more of Josuke's body is disappeared, weakening Crazy Diamond... Then he realized how Joseph Joestar helped save Shizuka from her death and damage she'd cause when she was just 6 months old... "I can't wait to have these root beer and butterscotch dum dums that nobody can have but me..." Josuke teased. Shizuka yelled "YOU ASSHOLE!" and came in charging in. Right when Shizuka's fist was coming towards Josuke, when Crazy Diamond's good fist hit Shizuka's fist, canceling the two's stand effects.

Josuke asked Shizuka "Can we go to someplace private, like your relic room?" Shizuka nervously responded with "I guess..." Back at 1960 Luckyland Ave. Josuke requested to Shizuka "Can you take off your Jacket and Tank Top (for just a minute or two)?" Shizuka replied with "YOU PERVERT! I'M ONLY 17! YOU COULD GO TO JAIL!" "Come on, I won't tell anyone. Just need to see the color of your scar on your boob, just a peek?" Shizuka went (as she took an article of clothing with each sentence) "DUDE, WHAT THE HELL'S WRONG WITH YOU?! IF I TAKE OFF MY TANK TOP OFF LIKE I'M DOING RIGHT NOW, YOU'LL WANT MORE! GO DIE IN A FIERY SPIKE PIT! MAY I CONTINUE!?" Josuke said "No thanks, I'm good. I have all the materials I need." Shizuka (already embarrassed by her only being in her pink colored bra (which she was getting ready to take off next) and panty match set, plus her black and white striped socks), Asked "if I pull my bra cup for 10 seconds enough to see my scar but not enough to see my nip, will you let me put my clothes back on?" "Yes, thanks for being flexible..." Josuke accepted. He looked on Shizuka left breast and noticed a black scar on it. "Oh dear, you've got struck by the Dark Bow and Arrow!" Josuke told Shizuka. Shizuka (while picking up her jeans to get back dressed and a with a rear view camera) responded with "huh?" Josuke begins expositing...

"He goes by many names, "The Man", "The Stand Grim Reaper", or even "The Stand Enma", but he's known for Stealing Stands and their powers from dead stand users. He has one mission, turn any person he can to a stand user (or if they are a stand user already, they can turn their stand into a super stand), and he can combine his stand "Hell's Bells" with his piece of the Bow and Arrow, to form the Dark Bow and Arrow. it can create a dark stand user, turning them evil. They can redeem themselves, but their scar stays, forever, only with the scar turning black to brownish-red. When a stand of a dead user comes to him, he can combine that stand with hell's bells to gain it's abilities, Only Kami-sama knows where in the world he is... So it's time we set up the Joestar army, to stop him and his cronies back to hell!"

"I'LL NEVER FORGIVE THAT BASTARD! AND I WILL TO KILL HIM FOR ALL THE SH*T HE CAUSED!" vowed Shizuka.

Josuke and Shizuka goes to a ice cream parlor when a mysterious man looks through the window with intent, and says (with an Italian accent), "Shizuka Joestar, your time has come..."

To be continued...

* * *

Author's Note: I hope you liked this, because I need YOUR help, think of a stand (name, powers, appearance, etc.), and a stand user (species, appearance (yes, that includes ethnicity), name, etc.), describe them, and if you can draw them. send me a DM me (or find some other way we can talk privately), and you'll get a shout out in the next chapter, and you could have your character featured in a featured in a future chapter of this story. Think of this request as how Kinnikuman's character submission business model that Yudetamago & Shueisha uses every chance they get...


End file.
